


Black Widow

by pemalites (orphan_account)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pemalites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning for early plot spoilers. Let's be honest, we all knew this fic was going to show up from somebody some day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Widow

"...at least he's in a loving home. The Institute."

Nora smirks, hardly deterred. "Here, the _Institute_. I'll find my son, no matter where he is."

"Ha! That's the spirit. You know, you surprise me, I have to admit. I find myself actually kind of...liking you. You might've actually been a good mother. And I admire your dedication, even if it is ultimately useless." Kellogg responds, pausing briefly before continuing. "But, I think we've been talking long enough. We both know how this has to end. So...you ready?"

She grits her teeth, hardly believing the words spilling out of her mouth are her own. "Ready for what? To _kill_ you? As much as I'd love to smash your face in, it wouldn't serve any tactical purpose. I'm going to let you live, and you're going to let me live." Nora keeps her gaze steady on him, yet lowers her gun anyway. Her stomach clenches. Months had passed where thoughts of killing him haunted her. She almost felt sick with rage every waking moment since leaving the vault, but perhaps it'd be best to play this out a different way.

Kellogg fixes his own gaze on her, his dark eyes searching hers for answers. She'd come all this way, tore through a small army of synths on her own to what, shit-talk him and leave? Was she serious? A few moments pass before either of them say anything, Kellogg finally breaking the short silence by nodding to the remaining two synths to leave. Nora takes a few steps closer, glaring at his gun until he lowers it to the floor.

"You know—" Kellogg starts, but is cut off by Nora's lips crashing with his. To say he was taken off guard would be the understatement of the century, but he finds himself placing his arms around her in return, pulling her deeper into it. His hands run cautiously through her long hair, Nora almost growling into their kiss. She should be disgusted, but she's unpleasantly surprised to find that she's actually enjoying it.

Her hands start to wander, fingers trailing across the metal pieces of his armor in a silent question. He pulls apart from their kiss to see what she wants, then clears his throat. "What was it you called me? A mercenary motherfucker?" He asks, his voice as low and rough and gravelly as the day he'd shot her husband, but she pushes away the thought as quickly as she begins unclipping pieces of his armor.

"I could be wrong." She says in his ear, stopping just before unzipping his pants. "When's the last time you fucked a mother, huh?"

A ghost of a smile pulls at his face, and he runs his hands through her hair again. She's soft, her skin as silky as her locks. He finds out after she allows him to start slipping her out of her leathers, him all too eagerly drinking her in. Kellogg still hasn't seen the best of her by the time she has him declothed, her panties still clinging to her hips. He's rock hard without her hardly even touching him and she's loving it, trailing a finger along the scar decorating his left eye. Before he's even able to respond, she has him on the ground, dropping kisses along his neck and jawline harder than when the bombs fell 200 years ago.

He lets out a groan without realizing it when she bites his neck, running his hands down her back and gripping her ass. Her hands find his cock and she gives it a few long strokes, guiding one of his hands to her panties so he can tear them off. He more than happily obliges, and before she knows it, they're in tatters and one of his fingers begins probing inside of her. She tilts her head back slightly, biting her lower lip.

Nora's drenched before long and she's wanting, no, _needing_ more, Kellogg's finger hardly enough to satisfy her. She presses another kiss to his lips, letting out a tiny moan as he guides the tip of his cock into her entrance. He needs this about as much as she does, and he hardly hesitates before pushing the rest of the way inside. His hands reach up to her breasts, flicking his fingertips over her nipples as she slowly, ever so slowly, begins riding him. She picks up the pace, Kellogg feeling heat start to coil throughout him. He almost barks out a laugh at the idea of finishing so soon, at her being _this_ good, but instead he stops dead.

"That was for Nate, you piece of shit." She growls, pulling the knife out of him as quickly as she'd dug it into his gut.


End file.
